


Coming Home

by Ilsa



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 'Rat King'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa/pseuds/Ilsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Adalind's POV during a few scenes from tonight's new episode, "the rat king" plus an additional scene I like to think was just 'cut'. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for tonight's new episode. Beta-read by myself only, and under the influence of vodka so... yeah.
> 
> My thoughts on the ep- The Rat King storyline was probably good, but since it was embedded around the Trubel and Meisner scenes it felt like annoying hindrance that just took time away from what I really wanted to see. No Nadalind domestic scenes :(, but there was definitely solidarity, trust, and support even if it was mostly by cellphone. Here's hoping that next week's episode is more focused on Trubel, Meisner, and the 'war' and less on the 'wessen of the week'. Also, was disappointed not to learn more about Rosalee's ex that died in the last new ep... Carlos I think was his name...

 

 

Nick sat in the hospital waiting room, mind reeling with everything that had happened in the last hour. Trubel was alive... hurt pretty badly... but alive. She had a lot of cash and several different IDs on her. He was anxious to hear her story, but knew it would probably be a while before she would be capable of telling him. That was fine. He could wait.

 

Truly, it was enough that he no longer had to worry about her being dead, or held captive somewhere. She was safe in the hospital... So why did he feel this nagging worry in the back of his mind?

 

His cell rang and he answered immediately upon seeing that it was Adalind calling.

 

“Adalind. Everything okay at home?”

 

Home. How funny was it that after only a couple of days he would honestly consider an abandoned paint factory 'home'? But it was true. The building and location weren't important. Anywhere that Kelly... and Adalind were, was home.

 

Despite that Adalind's response was not what could be called comforting, he still felt a release of tension at hearing the sound of her voice. She was okay. Kelly was okay. Anything else, he could handle.

 

-

 

Seeing Meisner again brought up a strong sense of guilt in Adalind. She owed this man her life, but she felt that she had failed him in losing Diana. Thankfully, he didn't mention Adalind's daughter. In fact, he didn't even mention Kelly, who slept quietly less than thirty feet away. Meisner was a very handsome man, like Nick and were circumstances different, Adalind could see herself easily falling for him. But he was too much like Sean as he was more than ready to sacrifice anything and anyone to further a political movement. Nick had put her and Kelly first, acting as if it were absurd to think he would behave in any other way, and though she could list many more reasons to be with Nick, that was the only one that truly mattered.

 

She would help Meisner in whatever way she could... she owed him that much. But everything she did would be run by Nick first. And if he didn't like it, she wouldn't do it. As mush as she owed Meisner, she owed Nick a lot more.

 

-

 

Nick panted slightly as he carried Trubel through the door.

 

“I've got the bed ready,” Adalind said as she trailed him, to it.

 

Trubel exchanged a few words with Nick, but after he reassured her that she was safe, the young Grimm quickly drifted off to sleep.   
  


“Go to bed, Nick. I can watch over her,” Adalind said, giving him a gentle shove toward their bedroom.

 

He caught her hand, and held it.

 

“No. Meisner said he would contact us tomorrow. Trubel will be okay, she just needs rest and you need to rest too. Come to bed with me,” he said, then suddenly stiffened and let go of her hand.

 

Adalind let out a soft, sad sigh.

 

“Nick, after everything... I think it's kind of inevitable that you and I will end up together,” She confessed quickly.

 

His eyes narrowed, but she held a finger to his lips to stop the inevitable protest.

 

“It's okay. I'd rather be with you than alone... or with anyone else. I'm not propositioning you or asking you for anything you aren't willing to give, I'm just ready for the awkwardness to end so that we might be able to take comfort in each other without feeling the need to apologize or justify it,” She explained, hoping that he would understand.

 

Nick didn't say anything, but he looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

 

“I'm going to bed, and I want you to know that if your arm or leg accidentally brushes mine... you don't need to jerk away from me. I'm here, and you are allowed to touch me, if that's what you need.”

 

She walked away from him then, not wanting to see his expression. Quietly, she changed for bed and slipped beneath the blankets. It was nearly an hour later before he slipped into bed beside her. She had almost dozed off, but was instantly wide awake when she felt the bed move.

 

They were both very still and quiet for a long moment.

 

“Adalind, I can't imagine my life without you and Kelly right now. I don't want too. But I'm not ready to dive into anything. Juliet has not been gone that long, and I really loved her. But you.. you are the mother of my child and much too important to... I need to do thing right with you.”

 

Adalind couldn't respond. It took all her strength to resist throwing herself at him and sobbing at his words. No one in her entire life had ever told her she was important.

 

-

 

Nick stared at Adalind's quiet form on the bed beside him, surprised to see that she had started to shake. He wondered what he had said to cause a reaction and, before he could think better of it, slipped and arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, burying his face in her hair. She sighed and pushed back into him, clearly soaking up the closeness and he was surprised at the realization that she needed this as mush as he did.

 

They had a lot to deal with before they would truly be safe, but while he held Adalind in his arms he felt that he could accomplish anything. As long as he could come home to her, everything would work out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More stories coming, but will probably stay at one a week unless I get crazy inspired. ;D
> 
> Thanks so much for commenting, they really make my day.


End file.
